We're in this together: A Hunger Games story
by kayla.raechel
Summary: Its the year of the 200th Hunger Games, the 8th quarter quell and Helen Forge from District 8 is reaped. But what awaits her in the arena is not just 25 other blood thirsty tributes but love. Can she love someone that must die to save herself or will the greatest sacrifice of all be made to save someone else?
1. Prologue

Prologue

'In the 150 years since the second rebellion of the districts of Panem much has changed. The great city of Panem has flourished from the hard work and labour that the 13 Districts have been given. In repentance for their rebellion each district was commanded with the task of rebuilding Panem to its former glory. A new leader was born from the ashes of this terrible war and in the year of Forgiveness he reinstituted the challenge of the Hunger Games. The new District 13, the District of science and genetics, joined the Hunger Games again for the first time since the Dark Days...A new era began and to this day the great land of Panem has been peaceful and harmonious...'

_An expert taken from the History of Panem by the Council of Keepers.*_

'The Quarter Quell is a special milestone for the Hunger Games. It occurs every 25 years and a special twist is involved for the contestants of these Games. These twists have been carefully predestined since the end of the Dark Days and the beginning of the Hunger Games. However the twists for every 100th year the Hunger Games is held are said to be the most exciting to honour the time passed and to remind the Districts of Panem that their actions are not without consequences...

_An expert from the Glory: 150 years of the Hunger Games by Janice Viper._

**A/N Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fiction so your reviews and thoughts on this story is greatly appreciated though put your criticism politely if you have anything negative to say. I will try updating this story as often as I can but for now here is the first chapter for my Hunger Games fan fiction story. * You will find in my version that though Katniss did lead a rebellion after the 75****th**** Hunger Games, the campaign was unsuccessful. District 12 was never destroyed and District 13 surrendered in the aftermath. This district now has a new function. The Hunger Games were resumed not long after with much more dire consequences for the 13 districts and it is now the year of the 200****th**** Hunger Games and the 8****th**** quarter quell. The sources used for my prologue are also purely fictional and have been created by myself for the purpose of setting a mood.**


	2. Chapter 1: District 8

Chapter One:

By the time I've finished the 25th garment I've lost track of time. There are no clocks in the factory to tell us when to stop or when we may leave.

The Peacekeepers have that roll. They keep watch from every corner and if they think you're not working hard enough or you aren't producing the required amount of garments per day then they make an example of you. I don't need to see it happen to know how what they do. I've been through it all before and I have the scars to prove it.

Here in District 8 the women all work in the factories making textile items that will be used by the Peacekeepers or sold in Panem to the Citizens.

The men also work in the factory but for the most part they managed the heavy machinery. My twin James does this but he works in a factory on the other side of the district that makes the Peacekeepers uniforms. I miss him during work hours and I always feel as though there is a part of me missing when we part ways in the morning on the way to work.

He has a tough guy act that he likes to use to show that nothing fazes him but when it's just him and me he is the most caring and gentle brother anyone could ask for.

I remember the day I came home from work the first time I was beaten for not taking enough care in my work. James was furious at first, wanting to kill the Peacekeeper who had hurt me but then he softened when he saw my wounds and instead he sat me down and took care of me.

My eyes flit to my hands as I think of this and the subtle shine of an old scar catches my eye making anger well up in my chest.

I take a deep breath to hold in my emotions and fold the finished top neatly and hand it to a peacekeeper at the end of my table. She starts to inspect it while I grab another set of pre cut fabric to start sewing.

I feel a wave of nausea in my throat as I think of what is yet to come. Tonight all the Districts will watch as the twist for the 8th Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games is announced. Three days after that the train from the city will come and so with it the cameras and the Citizens who will capture the moment two unlucky children of District 8 are chosen to die in the arena.

District 8 has not had many Victors in the 199 years of the Hunger Games in fact only 21 Victors have been from this District and only 3 are still alive today. Two of these previous Victors will be the mentors again this year. Ray Coleman and Celia Ridge were the Victors of the 179th and the 190th Hunger Games respectively.

The familiar siren call brings me back to the present and I drop the fabric on my table and start to pack away everything back into the boxes and storage compartments. The Peacekeepers go round each table and when they are convinced that everything is clear to go they call us out in alphabetical order and shuffle us out of the factory in orderly lines.

"Forge, Helen," A peacekeeper calls and I file in behind Alice Fern a young woman who has three boys. I know this like I know just about everyone in District 8 though it is one of the biggest Districts.

I breathe in the fresh air the moment I am clear of the constricting steal corridors. I feel a playful nudge as Britta, my best friend joins me and I smile.

"Hey Twin 1" She says in her usual greeting to me. I nudge her back and we start to walk briskly back towards the town centre where we will meet up with James.

"Was it just me or was it stuffier in there than usual?" I ask Britta, luxuriating in the cool late evening chill.

She nods knowingly but then sighs, "I think I know why..."

I glance at her eager for her to share but then I catch on, "Oh... the Twist." Our factory is made up of quite young workers so of course the atmosphere would be a little bit staler with the taunt of the Quarter Quell looming over our heads.

James, Britta and I were all 18 now so it was our last year for our names to be entered in the Hunger Games but it was also the worst. Our names were entered at least 7 times not counting all the times they were entered when one of us took extra tessera just to keep our families alive.

I think of my name entered 23 times now and I can't help the nagging feeling that occupies the back of my mind that I might not be safe this time.

Britta and I walk in silence after that, both of us thinking of what might just be. Only the sight of James waiting for us in the town square was able to take my mind off of the Reaping.

James and I were un identical twins who only shared the same dusty gold hair and hazel eyes. Other than that we were completely different in appearance. James was tall and broad shouldered while I was a good foot shorter.

James threw Britta one of his trademark lazy smiles when she called out "Hey Twin 2" and I could practically feel her rolling her eyes. But I knew secretly she was squealing like a lovesick puppy.

James pulled me into a hug and I squeezed him back, glad to see he was okay.

"Everything okay?" He whispered into my hair. _Damn him towering over me. _I nodded and he released me giving me a look that said he wasn't convinced but he let it go and we continued towards the outer provinces of the town centre to our small house.

**A/N So, I hope you like the story so far. I wanted to make it quite different from the Hunger Games with Katniss but still have it follow the same sort of story line. This chapter was basically just a way for me to introduce the main character and to set out her life in District 8. Chapter two will be up along with this one so don't forget to check it out.**


	3. Chapter 2: The twist

Chapter two:

Britta parted with us once we reached the Corridor, a row of houses occupied by the more wealthy residents. Britta's parents worked in a convenience store that they owned so her parents could afford to live along the Corridor. Britta had to work in the factories like every other child in District 8 from our 13th year until the end of our 18th year upon which she- and any other child that could get work elsewhere- would be able to work with her parents in their store.

But James and I lived with our father in one of the smaller shabbier houses near the border or District 8. Our father didn't work like everyone else and instead he had a ridiculous idea in his head that he could make a living from selling the items that he carved out of wood.

In District 8 there was not much room for trees with all the factories but on the edge of the border a few springy oaks and pines grew which had at one stage had to be cut down to make way for the electric fence which marked out the perimeter. Dad took an axe to the trees to get the good stuff before the rest of the village could hack at it for firewood.

Since then Dad has sold carved handles for knives or doors, whistles and boxes but his greatest treasures are the statues that he sells to the richer residents and to the Citizens that came on the gleaming silver trains during the Reaping. I used to ask where Dad learnt how to carve but whenever I asked he would spring into a story about a Nomad who travelled from town to town with only an axe to guide him. The story never made sense to me and I had since given up on asking. He did however teach James and I how to carve and chop wood, which though they were useless skills in our District, they provided us with a distraction from life in District 8.

I never really got the hang of carving wood like James did. He could carve a chunk of oak into a whittling bird. When I tried to carve like Dad or James, it usually ended with me flinging the disfigured wood away in frustration. I was however good with an axe. Not that that was saying much. But I had good aim and I could throw Dads old axe and hit my target twice in the same spot.

The very same rusty old axe was leaning up against the doorpost and I put two fingers to the upside-down horse shoe that hung above it before I walked through the door as I always did.

The small T.V in the cluttered living room was already on when James and I walked in and Dad was sitting in his chair with a carving knife and a half calved flute in his hands. "You're just in time," he said gruffly without looking up at us.

James and I quickly dropped our shoes by the door and sat in front of the T.V as the Anthem of Panem finished.

August Goldfinch, the host for this year's Hunger Games, opened the evening. This year his shoulder length hair was black tipped with ruby red ends. He wore a glittering red suit with a black shirt and tie. His genetically modified eyes were the same gleaming gold as always that made me shudder.

He welcomed all of Panem to the opening of the 200th Hunger Games and gave a brief recount of the history of the games and of course of the history of the Quarter Quells. He then introduced President Grey who stepped forward to the podium.

President Grey was an elderly man though not as old as many of the previous Presidents. He was tall and had grey thinning hair. He had small beady eyes framed by thick brows and his thin lips were almost always turned into a scowl.

"Thank you August," he said as Goldfinch stepped aside. "And thank you to the Districts of Panem for joining us in this momentous occasion. Tonight we make history, and I will reveal the predestined twist in store for the 200th annual Hunger Games!" The live crowd in Panem roared with excitement and President Grey gave them what might have been a smile and put a hand up to silence them.

"200 years ago, our ancestors created a glorious event for the Districts of Panem in which one lone Victor could redeem their District and win fame and wealth beyond their wildest imaginations. 199 Victors to date, but the greatest of all are the Victors of the Quarter Quells on which twists were given. And what a wonderful moment it is for us all, to be able to witness the 200th Hunger Games. It will be a story we will all tell our grandchildren one day."

An avox stepped forward holding a gilded gold box emblazoned with the shield of Panem. Inside were rows of aged envelopes with numbers on them to mark each Quarter Quell. The audience fell silent as the President selected the envelope marked 200 and opened it out to read.

James and I stopped breathing as we watched him read the card. His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled before looking back up to address Panem.

"In order to show that not even the Victors are safe from their punishments for their crimes towards the Capitol, the reaped will be relatives of previous Victors." The crowd went even more silent, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" He finished and the shield of Panem filled the screen.

There was a moment of disbelief in which James and I just stared at each other and then before I knew it we were hugging and crying with relief. _We're okay! _I think, _we're safe._

The T.V turns off and I go to give Dad a hug too but I stop when I see the look of pain etched across his face and I know with a sinking heart that there is something he hasn't told us, something that could change everything.

"What is it Dad?" I ask.

He holds the half finished whistle up in his hands. "It's your mother." His face crumbles, "She was a Victor."

**A/N Bit of a cliff hanger there for you :P What do you think so far and what do you think is going to happen next? Thank you for reading this story so far I hope it makes sense to you and if you have any questions or criticism then please be sure to tell me so I can perfect the next chapters for your viewing pleasure.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Reaping part 1

Chapter three:

Our mother, Felicity, died giving birth to us so we never knew her. But I know Dad loved her and that he's never truly let her go. But he's also never talked about her to us, until now.

"She was a Victor," He whispered again quietly. "Met her during the Victory Tour and fell for her straight away. Don't know why she ever fell for me too but she did."

James and I shared a look of distress and we sat down next to him eager to hear more.

Dad sighed and I could hear all the hard years he lived in that single breath. "She won the 154th Hunger Games. It was something that she could never forget no matter how hard she tried. We lived in the Victor's village with all the money and food we needed and more but none of that mattered to either of us. We gave most of it away when we could. I think she thought it would make up for what she had done in the arena. But she was never satisfied with that...And she swore she'd never have kids; she didn't want to put you through that hell. But all that went out the window when she became pregnant with you two."

His voice broke, "She knew once she was gone that we'd be left with nothing. So I swore to her as she...when she...that I'd make sure you two were always fed so you'd never have to take extra tessera and so you'd never have to go through it all but I failed her." He was crying now and was clasping the chunk of wood so tightly in his hand that I could see splinters sticking into his skin.

I grabbed his fingers and replaced the whistle with my hand. "Why did you never tell us?"

He shook his head, "How could I tell you when she barely even spoke of it to me. It was a part of her that she didn't even want to know herself and I know she would have hated it if you had known what she had done."

James interrupted him, "What she did was survive, that was what she was meant to do and if she hadn't then you would have never met her and we would not be here."

Dad nodded but he still looked distraught. "I'm so sorry I've kept it from you till now. I hoped you would be free, that you would never be a part of the Capitol's schemes. But now there's no way for me to protect either of you. In three days your names will be in that reaping ball and now the odds of one of you being chosen is only greater."

"_...now the odds of one of you being chosen is only greater." _The words echoed in my mind over and over again for the next three days. The whole District knew of course that our mother was a Victor and all of the children related to Victors were given a wide berth as if our families were cursed and that by just being near us it might increase someone's odds of being chosen too.

An official list was posted in the town centre with all the names of the Victors from District 8 and all the living relatives' names. Children, cousins, nieces, nephews and grandchildren were all included. James and I were the only ones related to our mother but there was many others related to the other Victors though the amount of possible tributes was still considerable lower than it could have been.

I spent the day before the Reaping with Britta and James in our usual spot. There was a small section near the edge of the boarder looking out to the ocean and towards District 4. From here we could almost make out a strip of water. I always wondered what it would be like to be from District 4 and to have so much wide open space of ocean and sky. To me it sounded like freedom.

James, Britta and I usually played a game called 'if you were from District...' where we made up scenarios of what life would be like but today we just sat in silence enjoying the sun and the view.

Britta had been fortunate this year. She was not related to any Victors so she was free of ever being chosen for the Hunger Games. But I could tell she was worried for us as she was constantly giving us nervous glances like she was afraid one of us might disappear if she looked away.

"What would we do?" I asked after a long while, "If one of us was chosen, then what would happen?"

James gave me a stern look, "Neither of us is going to be chosen. The odds may have increased but they are still not so dire. And if on the off chance one of us was chosen then we would pick up the pieces at home or we would fight till the very end." Suddenly he was in front of me grasping my hands, keeping my tears at bay, "You and I, we are in this life till the very end you hear me? I will protect you till my last dying breath and nothing is going to change that."

Beside me Britta had broken down in tears and James moved to put a comforting arm around her. "You're my twin Helen. And as far as I concerned that means we are in this together. Now tomorrow you and I are going to go to that Reaping with our heads held high. And later that night we are going to laugh about ever being worried. Okay?"

I nodded and pulled both Britta and James in for a hug.

The day of the reaping dawned on James and I all too soon. Dad was up early making toast and coffee for us. I found James out the back carving something that he hid when he noticed me coming outside but I didn't ask him what it was.

By midday we were washed and ready to go. James was wearing pressed pants and a white shirt with his hair combed neatly. I was wearing my usual Reaping garment of a horrid pale yellow dress with a flared hem that was the only dress I could afford with my meagre salary. My hair my neatly brushed for once and I clipped the sides back out of my face. I thought James and I looked alright but when Dad saw us he told us to wait a moment before he rushed into his room. He returned a moment later with a box which he sat at our feet. He gestured at me to open it. I knelt beside it and lifted the age worn cardboard lid. Inside was a pale blue dress made of soft fine chiffon and silk.

"It was your mothers." Dad said gruffly trying to keep his emotions in check. "She made it herself and wore it the day she was Reaped. I want you to have it... to have something of hers."

I stared at the beautiful dress with tears swimming before my eyes, trying to imagine my mother wearing it. Without warning I stood up and flung myself at him in a hug.

He responded only a second later and James wrapped his arms around both of us.

I rushed into my small 'room' and changed into the dress loving the way it felt and how it was so simple yet beautiful.

Dad escorted us to the town square and gave us one last hug before he joined Britta and her parents along with the other parents and residents on the outer edges. Britta lifted her hands to show me her crossed fingers and I gave her a jerky nod.

James and I were sorted into a pen of sorts with boys on one side and girls on the other. From there we were also sorted into age groups. There were quite a few older kids with only about five twelve years. _Good,_ I thought, _better someone older than someone younger._

Cameras were stationed at many different angles all around the square to catch every moment and every reaction. A stage was set up in front of the pen with a Capitol podium upon it. On both sides of the podium were two glass bowls which held the names waiting to be reaped. To the left and right of the stage were two giant screens that would no doubt play the Capitol usual propaganda message again. Behind the stage were four chairs. The first was occupied by Mayor June Hankins. Ray Coleman one of the mentors sat in the second chair. He was only thirty five but the lines on his face would hint otherwise. Beside him was Celia Ridge, who had short edgy hair and wore many rings in the ear piercings that she got whenever she went to the Capitol.

The last chair was filled up by the District 8 escort of 9 years Pamelda Torque. Like many Capitol Citizens she had had a strange sense of fashion. Her hair was a shocking pink which was tucked into the large white circle brimmed hat she wore. She had white, orange and pink jewels inlaid into one side of her face that gave off a ray of light when they caught the sun. Her tiny figure was sewn into a horrid pink and white pantsuit which clashed with her bright orange heels.

She was talking animatedly to Celia who looked like she wanted to hit something the way she was glowering at the stage floor.

Mayor Hankins stood and the square grew silent though Pamelda took a sharp nudge before she would close her mouth.

"Welcome District 8," the Mayor with sympathy laced in his words, "to the Reaping of the 200th annual Hunger Games. I would like you all to give a warm round of applause for District 8's escort Pamelda Torque." As usual the watching crowd was silent but Pamelda no doubt was used to this and she stepped forward with a wide extra white smile on her face.

"Thank you June," She giggled in her silly high Capitol accent, "And thank you District 8, as always, it is a real...honour to be the guide for the tributes District 8. And it is a real privilege for myself and for District 8's Tributes to be a part of such a glorious moment in history. Let's get started shall we with a very special message all the way from the Capitol!" As she said this the monitors whirred to life and a voice over began to play over the anthem of Panem.

I droned out as I had seen this message one too many times. It was Pamelda's squeaky voice that brought me back to the present.

"Now, I will announce this year's tributes for the 8th Quarter Quell! We will start with the ladies shall we?" She tottered over to the glass bowl in front of my section and I felt my heart pound in fear.

She stuck her hand into the bowl with a flourish and pulled out a single fold of paper. She stepped back over to the podium to open the paper and announce, "The female tribute representing District 8 is..."

**A/N Dun dun dun! Take a wild stab at who you think just got Reaped! My guess is the father but I could be wrong :P I would now like to take the time to offer you as the reader the opportunity to name one of the Tributes. I have most of the names already but I haven't thought of any for District 13 (I kinda just threw that District into the mix) Also maybe names for the Tributes of Districts 3, 5, 11 and 12. Along with the names it would be cool if you gave them an appearance and strengths and weaknesses and I might just use your character in one of my later chapters. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Reaping part 2

Chapter four:

"_The female tribute representing District 8 is..." _Pamelda's smiling face fills my vision as she reads out, "Helen Forge!"

I am suddenly deaf to the world. The only thing I hear is my shallow breathing as I struggle to catch my breath. My vision swims and I feel faint but I manage to stay upright. The crowd of 18 year olds parts to let me through to where two peacekeepers await to escort me up to the stage and I let them feeling as though my feet are made of lead.

All around me I see the familiar faces who stare at me with pity in their eyes yet I know none of them will stop this from happening. No one will volunteer to take my place.

Distantly I think I see James struggling against a couple peacekeepers trying to keep him from running to me. He opens his mouth and shouts something but I don't hear it.

As I mount the stairs up to the stage I look out at the crowd and I see Britta looking at me with tears streaking down her face, beside her my father is leaning heavily against Britta's parents and I know they are trying in vain to take away his grief.

Pamelda takes my arm and leads me to the podium. She asks if that is my brother still struggling and cursing against the peacekeepers and I nod. She then asks for a volunteer but no one steps forward. I didn't expect them to.

She leaves my side a moment later. When she returns she has another slip of paper in her hand but deep down I know that it doesn't matter. The name on that piece of paper won't matter.

James said he and I are in this together and it's with a sinking heart that I know he will volunteer. He said he would protect me and if that means going with me then I know he will do it.

My hearing returns as Pamelda says, "The male tribute representing District 8 is-"

"I volunteer!" James yells.

Pamelda looks up and plasters a bright smile on her face and I can tell that this is something she is not used to. District 8 hasn't had a volunteer in years. "Ah, how wonderful! Step forward then young man!"

The peacekeepers restraining him drop their arms and he shoves them out of the way as he strides angrily forward.

"James no," I say shaking my head as he reaches the bottom of the stage. But it's already too late. He's up the stairs in moments and he rushes forward and catches me in a breath taking hug.

He releases me and takes my face between his hands, "I told you we were in this together. Where you go, I go."

I let a single tear slide down my face and nod solemnly thinking of the pain our father must be in to watch not one but both of his children being taken from him.

"Well this precious!" Pamelda squeals as James takes my hand and turns to face the cameras giving them his deadliest glare in defiance.

Pamelda was still smiling not believing her luck that for once her District has an interesting Reaping. "Now, tell us your name young man."

James doesn't look away from the cameras as he says, "James Forge."

"James Forge, you look an awful lot like Helen here. Are you twins."

"Yes" He replies getting more and more angry. But there is nothing he can do to make this any better. We're District 8's Tributes. And we may just die in the arena.

"Let's give a warm round of applause to the Tributes of District 8 for this year's Hunger Games." She starts clapping gleefully but no follows her, not even the mayor or the mentors.

Everyone is just staring up at us with mixed looks of pity, grief and anger on their faces. I don't think anyone of them saw this happening and yet it seems so likely to me.

When Pamelda finally gets the picture she stops and thanks everyone for being present for the reaping and then ushers us off the stage. Peacekeepers surround us and lead us to the town hall. One explains that soon our friends and family will be here to say goodbye and we will get only a moment with each of them so we better make the most of the time we have. We are then pushed into a room and the doors are shut on us.

The room is made up of a couch and an old worn armchair there is a coffee table in front of them and a plant in the corner but that is about it.

James slumps into the couch and puts his head in his hands but I stay standing.

"What have you done?" I whisper quietly.

He looks up at me and suddenly he seems much older then I feel. "What I've done is given you a fighting chance. I couldn't just watch you go in there alone with no one to watch your back Hel."

"No, what you've done is sentenced both of us to die! I don't stand a chance and I know that. But know that both of us have been reaped... what do you think it will do to dad, when neither of us comes home? What about our friends? What about Britta?"

James looks at me sadly and opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted when the door opens.

Britta rushes in and wraps her arms around my neck. She has tears streaming freely down her cheeks and I miss her already. I pull away and she wipes away her tears trying to stay strong.

"I love you Twin 1," She says, "You've been the best friend anyone could ask for."

I let out a small croak in reply but the words I wish to say don't come. I can't say goodbye to her when all I want is to stay right where I am.

She turns to face James, "I love you Twin 2," She tells him, and I am not surprised when I realise that she means it. How could I not have seen her affection for my brother before now?

Like me James does not reply. Instead he closes the distance and kisses her fiercely drawing her closer with his hands. Britta's eyes flutter closed and she wraps her arms around his next tightly.

They stay this way just holding each other close and I let them because I can't help but feel the distress they must feel. To finally let out their feelings for one another and yet knowing that it's now or never... I put my hand over my mouth to muffle by sobs. I want the two people most dear to me to have this love forever but at the same time I'm watching my world, and James' world fall apart.

Britta must hear my muffled sobs because she pulls away from James reluctantly and then opens her arms to me. I hold her tight too and I look at James over her shoulder and say with my heart in my mouth, "I'm sorry" knowing that these two words hold so much meaning for both of them.

Britta lets me go and shakes her head. "It's okay. Don't be sorry. None of this is your fault, it never was and it never will be." I can tell she is torn between James and I. There is only ever one Victor and it means that only one of us has the chance to come back. She might just be seeing one of us or both of us for the last time.

A peacekeeper enters all too soon and Britta is dragged from the room crying loudly after James kisses her again, when the door opens a short while later it's Dad that enters.

His eyes are bloodshot and he's shaking slightly. His eyes take us in anxiously and for a moment nothing is said. He gestures to the chairs and we all sit down with James and I on the couch and dad in the armchair.

He sat there wringing his hands. "I want you two to do something for me." When he finally spoke he sounded a thousand years old.

James and I look at each other, unsure of what to expect but we both nod.

Dad continues, "I want you to take care of each other firstly. Don't abandon one another; you're stronger as a team then apart. Secondly I want you to do everything you can to win. If someone got to win then well, it will have to be you two..." He doesn't say that he knows one of us has to die for the other to win but we don't really need to be told that. We already know the consequences. "And lastly," He continues, "I want you to bring the Capitol down."

Both James and I start at this. We hate the Capitol just like any other sane District resident but no one has openly tried to rebel against the Capitol since the 75 Hunger Games when the last Rebellion took place.

"It's bad enough that you one of you were reaped," he says with growing malice in his voice, "But the audience will have sympathy now since you're both in this and you have to use that to your advantage. If you can rile up enough support from the Districts and the Capitol then maybe you two will be able to set in motion a rebellion. "

"Where is this all coming from?" James asks.

Dad gives us a sad smile, "Your mother had a fighting spirit till in her that even the Capitol couldn't stamp out. But she knew that she didn't have a big enough cause to change things. I hate that this is happening. You two are the only thing I have left to live for. But she would have hated it if you never knew..." He drifts off unsure of what to say.

"Never knew what?" I prompt him.

He sighs and then turns to check the door. He says in a low tone "If you never knew the truth about your mother and I. You see, the story I used to tell you, about the wandering nomad whenever you asked where I learnt to carve is true. I'm the nomad in the story. I told you I met your mother during the Victory Tour and that's true but what I didn't tell you was that I met her in District 7, the District of lumber and paper. Where I was born and lived up until I met your mother. I was a lumberjack during that time and I learnt to carve from my mother and chop wood from my father and I thought that I would marry a girl from District 7 and we'd grow old and die in District 7. But then came the 154th Hunger Games and with it your mother. I remember seeing her for the first time during her Reaping and I knew she was the one for me. She was so confident and calm as her name was called. Looked the camera's right in the eye and glared just like you did James," he chuckles to himself, "From then on I watched her and hoped against hope that she would survive and she did. She was smart and tricked her way to victory. When the Victory Tour came round I stood in the front row and stared at her, hardly believing that someone so beautiful was real. She came up to me after the ceremony and she began talking to me for a reason I'll never know. She must've been messed up in the head but she told me before she left to go back to her District that she wanted to see me again but then of course that was impossible. No one is allowed to leave their Districts but I did. I left in the dead of the night against my mother's wishes with only an axe to my name and I travelled across the country till I came to District 8. She was so surprised to see me but she was glad too. Don't know why she ever fell for me but she did." He echoes his words from a few days ago. "The District hid me and made up false papers for me just like I know District 7 faked my death. Each District has been slowly rebelling in small ways against the Capitol so it was no wonder. The Rebellion has been rising slowly and quietly but all it takes is a reason and the Rebellion will take control. I think you two will give them a reason."

**A/N So this chapter was a bit longer than I expected. I really hope you guys like it so far, I'm trying to keep it interesting and if there is anything you want to ask me or if you have any criticism then please message me. Also don't forget to send me ideas for names of the tributes of districts 3, 5, 11, 12 and 13 and I'll keep an open mind and might even use your character in a chapter soon! :D **


	6. Chapter 5: The Tributes

Chapter five:

James and I are taken to the train shortly after we see dad by Pamelda Torque. There's a small crowd waiting for us including a camera crew that there to capture our final goodbyes but after hearing dad's story we decide it's best just to ignore the crowd like they're not there instead we hold each other's hand and stare grimly and confidently ahead as though we are walking towards our fate.

Once on board we find a window and stare out ready to watch our District disappear. I see dad and Britta in the crowd and I give them both a small nod hoping that they know that we will do whatever we can to bring the Capitol down with us.

James leaves my side after District 8 disappears from view but I stay there watching the landscape changing.

I feel a presence by my side and when I look I see its Celia Ridge, one of the mentors. I don't say anything to her I just keep looking out the window. Her many earrings glint in the dying light and I notice she's much shorter when she stands next to me and that she's quite small too.

"You know, I remember when I was reaped. I was not much younger then you. And I was so scared because I felt for sure that I wasn't going to make it. I'm sure everyone else was convinced I wouldn't make it either. I was so easy to look over when you had the huge Careers that could break someone's neck with their bare hands." She says to me though I'm not sure what she's trying to say.

"How'd you do it then?" I asked her.

She smiled sadly. "I had hope. That and I was actually a lot tougher than I looked. People under estimated me and I took advantage of that. When I look at you I see a lot of you in me. You look young and innocent but the scars on your arms and hands say differently and you have subtle muscles in your arms that don't look like they were earned in a factory sewing clothes all day." She gives me a pointed look and I wonder if I should tell her or wait until we train.

I glance at her for a second assessing her. I see why people would have underestimated her. She is small but she's so perceptive that she sees able to see people as they really are. She was probably able to find the other Tributes weaknesses.

She puts a hand on my arm to comfort me and she looks out the window like me as she says, "I can't bring you both home Helen, but if you let me, I just might be able to help you get out alive."

It's clear to me that she's already chosen her favourite and I don't understand why she thinks I will make it out of the Hunger Games over James, but I nod and let her lead me into another compartment where James is talking with Ray Coleman and Pamelda.

The compartment is more lavish and wonderful than any other room I have ever been in and I can't help but wonder what the Capitol will be like. The compartment has light blue and white brocade wallpaper and thick light grey carpet. Gleaming chandeliers hang from the ceiling and catch the last rays of light coming through the windows framed by thickly draped curtains. In the middle of the compartment there are varnished wooden and blue leather chairs set in front of a matching coffee table laid out with steaming tea and small delicacies on silver trays. Ray sits across from James, with Pamelda sitting in a small chair closest to the window.

James and Ray are leaning in talking in hushed tones while Pamelda sits there biting her lip.

Ray looks up when he hears us come in and he leans back and crosses his arms. "Finally come to face your fate?" He asks but I don't hear a hint of arrogance or amusement in his voice but he does sound stern. It looks like he won't be taking any nonsense from us.

I sit beside James and he puts his arm around me and gives me one of his crooked smiles that I know Britta would have loved.

"Has the re-play of the Reaping been on yet?" I ask Ray.

He laughs, "So eager to see the competition? No, but soon it will be and when it is on I want both of you to pay close attention. Some of them may not look like cold blooded killers but they will kill you if it means saving their own necks so don't be too quick to judge the quiet ones. Celia here was one of them and does she look dead to you?" Celia pokes her tongue out at Ray and I get the feeling that they are close friends not just co-mentors.

After James and I stuff ourselves full with delicious roast turkey and so many desserts that we have never heard of in our lives, we sit in front of a wide TV screen.

The re-play of the Reaping is shown to all of Panem and August Goldfinch commentates the re-play with his deep hearty voice and James and Ray hold a pad and a pen in their hands ready to make notes on the competition.

District 1 is first as usual and I am instantly threatened by them. Lena Coin is called first from the girls but she is instantly replaced by a volunteer, Diamond Mulligan. She's quite pretty in a creepy way with pale skin that matches the shade of her pale hair. She oozes the confidence of a career as she walks up on stage and flashes the crowd a smile.

When the escort goes to announce the male tributes name there are two boys who volunteer at the same time and the escort doesn't know who called first so when she doesn't take charge the bigger of the two volunteers- Markus Lustre is his name- gives the other a sickening punch which knocks him out cold and he jumps up onto the stage to fist pump the air which brings the audience in District 1 to cheer and clap for him.

I see James and Ray have already marked these two down as our biggest competition before we have even seen the rest.

District 2 is just as bad though there are no volunteers surprisingly. Megara Crow is called up and she looks to be around our age. She's quite tall and pale with long dark brown hair and she seems confident but I see her hands shaking at one stage.

The male Tribute Hunter is quite short though I can see that he is not fazed by being his Districts male Tribute.

District 3's Tributes, Prissy and Olivid are both very young and I instantly feel sorry for them because after seeing the first 4 Tributes as I know they won't stand a chance.

District 4 is also known to be part of the career pack and I imagine that that won't change this year. Irvette Cor is called first and she is simply stunning with bronze hair that glows orange in the light and wide sea green eyes but she looks very scared and she tries to keep back tears.

Merrick Warren volunteers for District 4. He is huge with rippling muscles that he makes a show of flexing as he places his arm around Irvette's shoulder.

The female Tribute of District 5 whose name I forget right away starts wailing when her name is called and Peacekeepers have to carry her up to the stage. Once there she stops crying but she keeps hiccupping loudly much to her escort's annoyance.

The male Tribute must be only 13 or so as he's small and little.

From District 6, Bow Wingstride and Ilium Lawner are called and they are quite forgettable and yet I hope that someone will take pity on them and sponsor them.

The Tributes from District 7, Hazel and Rowan remind me of dad with their light brown hair and tanned skin.

Then comes the replay of our Reaping and I cringe as I watch my nightmare happen all over again with me walking blindly up to the stage and James cussing and yelling at the peacekeepers. August Goldfinch has a field day when he sees the resemblance between us and he notes that the odds were definitely not in our favour.

Pamelda seems to only care about her outfit though as she twitters on for a while about how she hopes that this 'stunt' will make her a trend setter before I shush her with a glare.

I missed the female Tribute of District 9 but the male, Tex is a volunteer and he looks like a bit of a bully the way he shoves through the crowd to get to the stage.

District 10's female Tribute is very sweet and young and her lip trembles a bit as she stands on the stage.

The male Tribute is Colt Gordon. He has dark brown hair that he keeps running his hands through and pale blue eyes which are framed by long dark lashes as he glares angrily at the cameras at every chance he gets.

James and Ray mark him down as a threat.

From District 11 is Imelda, a young girl with short hair and a stocky build that appears to be quite timid but she taunts the male Tribute, Sawyer Aspen by poking her tongue out at him instead of shaking hands.

Then comes District 12 with Collie Dean and Ash Piermont both are about 17 or younger and I notice quickly that Ash is deaf when he doesn't answer the escort's questions at first and has to lip read.

Lastly we see District 13's Tributes, Greta and Langley. They both have weird attributes about them which have been quite normal for Tributes of the science and genetics District where some residents have been known to work as test subjects. Greta has green hair which I notice changes colour slowly so by the time the male Tribute is called her hair is blue. She also has some weird ridges jutting out along her shoulders. Langley has eerily pale blue eyes and his skin shimmers as he moves.

August Goldfinch makes some remarks on how these two Tributes from District 13 will be very interesting to interview to find out what the latest trend in genetic modification will be.

Ray turns the T.V off and he sighs deeply. "You've got a lot of competition out there, especially those Careers."

James and I nod and I think of Markus and Hunter and Merrick and I wonder which would finish me off first. Or would it be Colt from District 10 who may just be part of the Careers this year too.

"When we get to the Capitol I want you to keep an eye on the other Tributes. You may want to form an alliance but if for any reason you are asked to join the Careers, refuse them, the Careers are always the strongest pack but they're also the worst pack to be in because they will stab you in the back if they think they're better off without you and often they may just be keeping you close to make you an easier target." Ray tells us as he rolls up his sleeves and gets comfortable in his chair. Though he must hate the Hunger Games, he takes his role as a mentor seriously and I think that though we are all here against our will, we will all get along just fine. Although I'm still sure I'll hate Pamelda seeing as she actually wants to lead Tributes to their death.

Celia nods in agreement with Ray. "But don't be quick to throw away an alliance because you're afraid or because you think a Tribute is not strong enough. Some Tributes will offer you different advantages such as survival skills that you may not think is important but as the training instructors will tell you, it is as much or may more important than fighting skills. The Careers might think they have the better hand but they rely on their ability to kill someone and often overlook other skills that would have come in handy."

James starts firing off questions for our mentors and I get lost somewhere along the way between finding shelter and determining whether water is drinkable or not and I start to doze off.

James, Celia and Ray stay up late talking that night but I'm so exhausted that I excuse myself and wander down the train.

Outside, the scenery has once again changed and I can just make out in the darkness what must be orchards slowly drifting past with a familiar wire fence encasing a huge stretch of land. I realise it must be District 11 that we are passing and it's the first District beside my own that I have ever seen. I am envious of how much wide open space they have and how lovely it must be to work out in the sun under the beautiful trees.

I continued on down the corridor until I find my room. It's much bigger than the room I shared at home with James and I almost catch myself jumping up and down on the huge plush bed before I remember where I'm headed and flop down under the covers to muffle my sobs of despair.

**A/N Another longish chapter and I hope you liked this one. I wanted to introduce each Tribute now so that I can focus on the key characters later. Thank you to those who have given me names and traits for some of the Tributes. You may find I have used your suggestions here :) It's still not too late to submit a character though as you may notice I haven't named the Tributes of District 5 and the female Tribute of District 10 doesn't have a name either. Thanks again for reading and a new Chapter will be up not long after this one. You're in for a treat as the next chapter is about the Tribute Parade :D**


	7. Chapter 6: The Tribute Parade

Chapter Six:

The Capitol appears a day later like a shining beacon on the horizon. The buildings are all quite big like the factories at home but unlike the factories they are all pristine. Each is so aesthetically beautiful with different features to the next and they look shiny and new. Banners and flags in the Capitols colours of red and black flutter in the distance and the place seems almost imposing and too perfect.

Our train pulls into the station and we are met with a brightly decorated crowd of people. They are all dressed in the typical strange fashion of the Capitol and many sport strange features such as the ones we have seen on the Tributes of District 13. James makes an effort to be composed and confident but I can tell he is trying hard not to laugh at them. I admit they all look very comical too. A small child waves to me on the platform and I wave back and give her a small smile. This makes the crowd go a bit wilder so before I know it I am waving to everyone from the window.

James links his arm through mine and he leads me back to the door where Pamelda, Ray and Celia are waiting for us.

Pamelda takes the lead as we step off the train, smiling brightly and happily. Behind her, James and I follow holding each other's hand to show our unity, though truthfully I hold James' hand because I'm nervous. Ray and Celia flank us on either side but walk a bit behind us.

A long dark carpet has been set out that is roped off on either side to hold back the cheering crowd and James and I take our time waving and shaking people's hands though I can tell James is angry that all these people are here to see the Tributes that will be dead in days before they go back to their peaceful and carefree life.

We are led by Peacekeepers to an automobile that takes us to the heart of the Capitol. I've never been in an automobile before but there are a few in District 8 that the Peacekeepers and the Mayor use. This one is very different to the old paint chipped ones in District 8. It's long and sleek and has red leather seats inside. James and I make the most of our first ride by testing out all the buttons in the car with identical looks of amazement when something new happens like when the ceiling panel opens and we both stick our heads out and watch the Capitol fly by us.

"Oh, stop that the both of you," Pamelda says shrilly, "You're acting like children!"

"They are children," Ray grumbles at her, "At least for now. Let them have their fun." He picks up a glass from a panel that slides up at the touch of a button and he pours himself a brandy.

Pamelda huffs but she leans back and stays quiet for the rest of the ride.

Celia has a sketch book in her hands that she fusses over but when Ray tries to pear at it over her shoulder she snaps it shut.

We are driven to a huge building with glistening windows that reaches upwards into the air like a tower. But we don't get to see much of the Capitol from the outside as we are taken into the underground car park until we reach a set of Peacekeepers standing by an elevator; this is new to us as well.

The driver opens the door and we all pile out. One of the Peacekeepers pushes a button for the elevator and then they file us into the small shiny room with us.

I have to grab the sides of the wall as I am unprepared when the floor starts to move up beneath our feet and I see James has done the same. I smile feeling a little exhilarated.

We fly up several floors before the walls around the elevator change to glass and I see people appear before us and then shrink as the elevator continues to fly upwards.

James and I are separated after the trip up and I am taken to a room full of people wearing mint green gowns though they all have coloured hair or painted faces.

There I meet my prep team, Lillian, who has bleached blonde hair and pink tattoos all over her pale skin, Circe, who has dark skin, bright red hair and ridges similar to the ones on Greta, running from her collarbone down her arms and Justine who has short blue hair and matching gems inlaid into her skin along one cheekbone.

They spoke in the same high pitched accent of the Capitol as they made me strip and lay on a cold metal table.

They plucked and waxed and shaved off every hair on my body save for most of my eyebrows and my head. They even scrubbed me down to remove all the dirt of my skin before rubbing lotion all over my skin till I shone under the harsh lights hanging over me. And at one stage they had shaped my nails and painted them a pale crème colour with shiny gold tips.

Finally they let me up and gave me a robe which I accepted, grateful to be clothed again.

They introduced me to my stylist Eleanor. Like the prep team she had an odd sense of style with her hair dyed a deep dark purple and she wore silver eyeliner. She wore a matching dark purple jacket with frills down each side over a billowy black dress and heels.

"Ah, Helen," She greeted me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "When I saw that it was you I would be styling for I was so pleased! You are so beautiful and you are just the person to wear my designs!" Her smile was infectious and I felt myself smiling with her.

She led me into a room framed with mirrors with a small round podium in the centre with a couch facing it. She sat me down at the couch and took my hands in hers.

"I know you must feel this is all so unfair but with my help I will get you sponsors and I will get you out alive. Will you let me do that?" She asks me.

Though I know I have no choice on which stylist I have, I am flattered that she asked and I know she is offering more than just her skills but also her support in me so I nod and give her a brave smile.

She smiles back pleased, "Now this year is my first year as a stylist and I have been given the tough task of District 8. Now for the Tribute Parade, you know that every year the Tributes of District 8 are dressed up in ridiculous costumes that just don't do anything for the Tributes."

I am reminded of last year where the Tributes where just swathed in a bundle of fabric.

"Well," She continues, "This year we are going to change all that. You and your brother are going to be simply radiant and I know that this year District 8 will outshine even District 1."

Eleanor dresses me in a beautiful gown that is crème and gold like my nails. The top is gathered crème with gold plated panels which come out of the bust slightly and frame my collar bone. The skirt of the dress is so thick with many drapes but it is light and delicate and frames one of my legs with a split up to the thigh. The dress has a very long train from my waist that I cannot imagine being useful if it is to be hidden by the chariot. I wear gold shoes that match the panels in my dress and when the prep team does my hair in long waves they fix a gold hair piece at the back of my head that circles up almost like a halo but with many thick rings curving up like a crescent moon. When they show me to a mirror I almost don't recognize myself as I look like a goddess.

James shows up at that moment he too wears a hair piece like mine but he is shirt less and has a sort of toga like garment on made of the same light fabric as my dress. Over one shoulder he wears the fold of his toga that is fixed at his shoulder with a gold brooch. He too looks like a glowing god the way the crème and gold colours highlight his fair skin and his blonde hair and I give him a smile when I see him.

"Wow, sis, you look... just like mom." He says and I go and take his hand in my own.

"Thanks James. And you look so handsome; Britta's going to swoon when she sees you. I might have to beat off all the girls making eyes at you for her."

James laughs but the smile doesn't meet his eyes and I know I shouldn't have mentioned her but it's too late to take it back.

We are all taken down to the Remake Centre where the gigantic stable is. James and our team move on but I stay by the elevator looking around. I see that we are one of the last pairs to arrive and I take my time to survey the room as I see the other Tributes for the first time in the flesh.

Most of the costumes suit the Tributes Districts this year. Diamond and Markus from District 1 are dressed in skin tight jewel encrusted bodysuits. District 2's Tributes Megara and Hunter wear heavy looking metal studded plates of armour. The Tributes of District 11 wear fake produce and leaves though it looks odd on them. Irvette the pretty Tribute of District 4 wears a shell bra and her and her partner Merrick wear light green fish scales on their skin and have a long thick net belted around their waists like a fish tail.

I'm distracted from my surveillance when I feel someone bump into me from behind. When I turn around I'm met by a bare tanned chest and when I look up I'm caught in two pale blue eyes. I try to utter an apology but my mouth doesn't seem to work.

"It's a stupid costume right?" He says taking a step back and ruffling the fur of the black wool shoulders on his cape.

I glance down at the rest of his costume, my eyes following the lines of his chest and wish I hadn't. He was only wearing a pair of black cow hide shorts and a small blush steals across my cheeks. I look back up at his face and notice he looks like he might be 18 too. I finally recognize him as Colt Gordon from District 10.

"Yes," I mutter out stupidly finally finding my tongue and I try to compose myself.

"Yours is nice though," he says and when he smiles I almost lose myself again.

I try to smile back, "Thanks."

We stand there for a moment in awkward silence before Colt says, "Its Helen right?" and I nod, he holds out his hand, "I'm Colt,"

I take his hand and shake it, feeling the heat of his palm and the roughness of his skin. He's a labourer for sure.

"Hel!" James calls to me across the room from beside our Chariot and he jogs over to us. "Come on, the ceremony is about to start," He says to me ignoring Colt.

I remove my hand from Colt's and take a step back to look away from him. "Okay," I tell James then look back and think _what the heck? _I throw Colt my brightest smile and this time I I've caught him off guard, "It was nice meeting you," I tell him as James pulls me away.

Colt doesn't reply but he sticks one hand up in the air in some form of acknowledgement.

James brings me over to our Chariot but he leads me away from our prep team so they don't hear me when he leans in and asks, "What was that?"

I give him a look, "I was just talking to him, he bumped into me and he introduced himself."

"He's the enemy Helen," He tells me.

"No he's a possible alliance," Ray's voice says from behind James, making us both jump.

We both turn to look at him a little guiltily. "He is?" I ask, "I thought you guys thought he was a threat."

Celia joins Ray by his side, "He still is, but he may also be good to have on your side. I mean look at all those delicious muscles," she says in a silly voice looking at him over her shoulder and then giving me a wink. I blush knowing she probably saw my little moment with him.

"Celia," Ray grumbles sternly before continuing on, "Colt comes from District 10 and that's a District that's usually overlooked but he's the kind of guy that would be doing the hard labour in his District. He might even know some survival skills that could be of some use. So don't count him out as an ally."

Eleanor and James' stylist Kale direct us into our chariot and start arranging the layers of our trains so that they are draped over the back of the chariot.

"When you too go out there, I'm going to turn your garments on," Eleanor tells us and I give James a horrified look.

"What do you mean 'turn your garments on?" James asks her,

Eleanor smiles widely I start to think she might be crazy, "You'll see! Just don't be surprised and don't look back whatever you do. You'll see it all on the re-play later so don't be tempted to lose your focus. I want you two to hold hands and stare straight ahead like you are above everyone else, okay,"

James and I nod and hold hands.

The opening music begins and the massive doors open which makes the sound of the crowd ten times louder as District 1 rides out and the crowd starts chanting their names.

District 2 follows them and in no time at all it is our turn. We clear the doors and seconds later I feel a gentle tug at my waist. I stumble a little bit and I'm tempted to look over my shoulder but I remember what Eleanor said and I keep my eyes forward.

I must be imagining it but the crowd does sound a lot louder and I hear our names and our District number being chanted as we ride through, past the crowds.

At one stage James takes our joined hands and lifts them up above us much to the crowd's joy and I lift my head a little higher. I feel exhilarated as we ride like this and I admit it feels like we are flying.

The crowd showers us with flowers and I hope that whatever Eleanor has done will help James' and I get more sponsors.

We enter the city circle and our chariot lines itself up next to District 7 behind District 2 and the tugging that has been at my waist the entire ride stops and I nearly stumble back again but James' hand in mine keeps me steady. The rest of the chariots file in and I glance over to my right and catch Colt staring back at me and I quickly look away again wondering what his strategy is but not before I see several others including Diamond giving us some dirty looks for stealing the limelight from them.

President Grey is there welcoming us all but I hardly hear him as I'm so lightheaded from the euphoria of being the stars of the Parade. It gives me hope and I smile to myself as our chariots led us into the Training Centre that will become our home thinking that just maybe, one of us might get out of this alive.

**A/N How was that? Hope you liked the parade and my descriptions of some of the costumes. You'll find out what happened with the costumes of Helen and James in the next chapter but I'd like to hear what you think happened with them? Just send me a review or via private message also works. Also it's not too late to give me suggestions for names of the tributes of District 5 and the female of District 10.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Training Room

Chapter seven:

"What did you do Eleanor?" I ask my stylist as we climbed down from our chariot.

Our team was besides them self with joy, even Ray had a smile on his face and he looked even a little proud.

"You'll see," she said with a mischievous grin on her face, "but you two were what really did it. You both looked so magnificent, I bet there's sponsors lined up already!"

Some of the others were still giving us bad looks though I saw Irvette give me a small nod of respect that I hadn't expected from her let alone from a Career.

Celia and Ray were nearly skipping with excitement gushing how they've never had a more successful entry into the Games. A few other stylists from other Districts approached Eleanor and Kale to offer congratulations and in that moment Eleanor looked younger then I have seen her since I first met her and I realised that she is indeed younger then I first thought.

Pamelda finally managed to shoo away the well wishers and ushered us into the elevator chirping happily the whole way up about how she was sure to be considered for a higher District next year.

The Training Centre is a tower building exclusive to the Tributes and their teams. Each team has their own floor to themselves so when we want to go to our floor we just press our District number. Again I catch myself smiling like a child as the elevator shoots up to the floor.

We are lead into our floor of the tower and I gaze around awestruck. The place is far more glamorous and spacious then even the Mayors house in District 8 and each room is decadently decorated with automatic gadgets set into the walls to allow for different settings to be made in each room.

We also have a small group of avoxes, who Ray tells us are traitors to the Capitol who have had their tongues cut out. They dress in red and have their hair dyed black in slick styles which is almost as creepy as their eyes that are haunted and hopeless. They bring me back to the reality that is my life and my euphoria from the Tribute Parade dies.

James must sense it too because he too goes quiet until dinner. We sit at a table laid out with silver cutlery and dishes heavy with food that I'd never tried before and desserts so rich I can barely eat a mouthful of each.

Afterwards we sit in our massive lounge area and Pamelda turns the T.V on so we can watch the re-plays of the Parade.

We see District 1 come out first the crowd's reaction to them. District 1 is usually the favourites so it's no wonder they receive the most attention in their jewelled suits. District 2 gets some recognition but for the most part it stays with District 1 until we come out of the re-make centre. I see James and myself standing on our chariot looking strong and regal and then the moment I stumble a bit and my mouth drops open.

There's no wind as we ride but somehow Eleanor had enchanted our trains to flare out like giant magnificent wings at our backs. The wide bands of silky crème fabric floats in hypnotic slow waves above our heads in an invisible breeze and I can see the illusion our stylists created for us. With our faces set in serene confident stares and our incredible costumes we are angels. We are angels accepting out fate yet at the same time, challenging it.

Eleanor and Kale have done us justice in two ways. The first is that judging from the crowds roaring response to us, we will get sponsors. And secondly, though I am unsure if it is intentional, but we have started the Revolution that my father only dared dream of.

My heart pounds erratically at this recognition but a sudden calm washes over me eradicating the fear and confusion that had taken refuge in my mind since the day of our Reaping and I know without a doubt that something big will happen. I go to bed content but dream of harsh colours and images that easily bring my fears back to the surface.

_20...19...18...Several voices speak as one demonically over head though the words come from nowhere...17...16...15...I am in a vast canyon with nothing but dry red dirt and great looming rock walls around me...14...13...12...To my left and right I see the fuzzy outlines of the Tributes who stare namelessly back at me...11...10...9...My mouth is dry and my palms are slick with sweat the scent of fear inhaled with each breath...8...7...6...I roll something around and around in my right hand nervously but when I look my hand is empty...5...4...3...The red bronze cornucopia stands unguarded mere meters before me and I lock in my prize ready to run for it...2...1 A horn blares and I bolt of my pedestal my steps driven directly to the centre of the ensuing bloodbath. Dark growls and screams pierce the air and the smell of metal follows. My hand curves around the handle and I turn looking now to escape knowing I'm too exposed. A blurred figure kicks me hard in the stomach and I fall backwards, the object I only just grabbed flung from my hand in surprise. The figure looms over me and laughs harshly like a hyena. "You're dead little Helen" It whispers as it claws its nails down the side of my face and I gasp when it suddenly stabs them up into my ribcage like knives. Colt's face emerges from the dark and smiles maliciously down at me. A scream of pain and fear escapes my lips as he chants over and over darkly, "Helen! Helen! Helen! Hel-"_

"Helen!" My eyes fly open with a sharp intake of air and I sit up in bed in shock. Blood rushes to my head and my vision blurs.

Gentle hands cup my face and James concerned face comes into view. "It's okay Helen, it was just a dream." He says and wraps his arms tightly around me.

I feel warm tears running down my face and I take note of my hands clutched tightly around my chest where only seconds ago I felt raw pain. "What...What happened?" I asked James struggling to catch my breath. My body was still tense and I was drenched in a cold sweat.

"You were screaming Hel. I think you woke everyone up and I came in here worried that someone was attacking you to find you thrashing about and crying out like you were in pain." He looks at me and I see my fears reflected in his eyes, "It's a sound I never want to hear coming from you again."

I sighed, relieved that my nightmare was over and I laid my head on his warm shoulder slowly relaxing my arms.

"Will you tell me what happened? In your dream?" He asked me rubbing my back soothingly.

I closed my eyes not really wanting to relive something so horrifying but knowing that if there is anyone who can make me feel better its James. So I recount my nightmare in as much detail leaving out only that it was Colt whose face leered at me as he slid his hand up into my ribcage.

James arms tighten around my shoulders and he kisses my hair, "I would never let that happen to you. I would die before I let anyone hurt you." He whispered into my hair.

"Don't say that," I pulled my head away to look at him, "Don't value my life over your own when we're going into this knowing that only one of us can come out. I'd never be able to live knowing you died for me."

He acknowledged me sadly, "Nor could I if the tables were reversed but I told you once and I'll tell you again, I will protect you till my last dying breath and nothing is going to change that. I love you Helen don't you ever forget it"

"I love you too brother," I replied but whispered to myself in my head, _but I won't let you go alone._

James stays cuddled up with me in my room for the rest of the night, his shallow breathing fills the silence as he sleeps but I remain awake long until daybreak with dark and frightening scenarios circling through my head. I realise that after the events of yesterday night and with the inevitable events outlined to the end of my days, the only thing left to live for is the hope that I can leave a big enough mark on this world to change things so that no one else will ever go through what James and I and the rest of the Tributes have been forced into.

I doze off until an avox wakes us and James and I go through the motions of waking up and trudging into the dining room for breakfast.

I must look like a train wreck because Pamelda lets out a small cry of fright when she sees me and Eleanor shakes her head seeing the dark bags under my eyes.

"Whatever happened to getting a good night's sleep before you start training?" Ray asks bluntly though I thought he was perhaps trying to take the edge off and make light of my episode last night.

I shrugged and started piling my plate high with bacon and eggs and fruit. James took a seat beside me and did the same giving me a small reassuring smile.

Ray took a swig of coffee "Well at any rate after last night's performance you'll be able to sleep through the Games and still win thanks to sponsors. Celia and I are going to go out and try secure some today but you two," he gestured to James and I with his fork, "are going to go down to the training room and start your training and I already have a little strategy that I want you to adopt before you go down there."

James and I nodded waiting for him to elaborate but he took his time taking another gulp of coffee before continuing.

"I want you two to act dense when it comes to fighting and instead focus on the survival skills. James has already given me some insight into your skills with knives and carving so when it comes to private training we are going to try and harness that into a way for you two to attack and defend yourselves. But until then, try stay under the radar until you get in front of the Game makers to be rated."

After breakfast we change into our training uniforms. These consist of long black pants with a red and grey strips down either side, black leather combat boots and a tight black top with the same red and grey stripes and our number '8' on the sleeves and the back. I tie my hair up into a severe ponytail to keep it out of my eyes and take a shaky breath looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

There are dark shadows below my hazel eyes and my skin looks a little pale compared to my normal beige pigment. I lifted up the hem of my shirt and traced my fingers lightly along the red scars just above my waist. I had inflicted them upon myself last night as I tried to pull the phantom claws away and the smell of iron had seeped into my dreams. I hadn't showed my brother them last night and I didn't plan to. I didn't want my brother to know just how real my dreams had been.

Smoothing my top back down, I gazed up into my own eyes and surveyed myself. I looked tired and defeated but there was also a small part of me that looked back with determination. I would not go to that training room and give the other Tributes the satisfaction of seeing me weak. I would walk in there with a head held high to let them know that I would not go down without a fight.

Celia and Ray led us down the elevator to the Training Room which was situated just above the floor that held the stables where we had come in last night. It was a huge room with steel walls and hard rubber floors. Stands and tables where set out around the room holding weapons and survival supplies. There was also a section most likely to be used as a gym with weights and different courses set up to build endurance and stamina.

One section of the room held a small lounge like area where Game-makers and officials alike where dining and watching over as the Tributes arrived and a small gathering was forming just below the spectators lounge.

Many of the Tributes there gave us cold looks, still seething from last night's Parade while others ignored us all together.

James and I stood off to the side of the other Tributes and pretended to be deep in conversation with smiles on our faces like we didn't have a care in the world.

The Tributes of District 13 were the last to arrive with Langley slouching in behind Greta who eyed the room suspiciously as though someone might stab her in the back if she looked away for a second.

The trainers who had been in quiet discussion near another door into the room came over and introduced their selves to the group before a man who looked to be the head trainer stepped forward and began running through the rules.

I droned out knowing that James would be able to re-play them later to me and instead inspected each Tribute with the distraction of costumes. I noticed Colt standing across the gathering from me and when his eyes met mine I shivered a little uneasily and looked quickly away at the other Tributes.

Some stood out as they were bigger or taller or easily more muscled while some where almost disappointing in their size or height and would easily be taken down by the Careers in the initial bloodbath that ensued at the cornucopia on the first day. Though I had watched the Games often enough to know when to not underestimate the competition. For example Hazel from District 7 who was small but she looked lithe and her eyes darted around the room seeing everything and Imelda from District 11 who looked stocky and weak but she had taunted her fellow Tribute at the Reaping.

The trainers finished their welcome and then invited us to join them at different stations before dispersing. The Tributes followed after them and I noted the Careers went straight for the combat stations and picked up weapons with an ease that unnerved me.

James and I went to a survival station instead and spent that first hour talking with an elderly trainer who described how to purify water without tablets and then showed us how to detect which food was edible and which wasn't.

I was surprised when we were joined at the camouflage station by Irvette from District 4.

"Hey," she said giving me a tentative smile, "I'm Irvette." She held out her hand first to me and then to James as we shook it politely.

"Helen, and that's James" I replied just as tentatively.

"I know" she smiled a little wider flashing white stick straight teeth. "You guys looked amazing last night. I wish Eleanor was my stylist. I might not have ended up as a mermaid like every other Tribute from District 4."

James gave me a look as if to say, _what's with the small talk?_ "Thanks," he told her but then went back to the knot he was working on oblivious to the fact that a very pretty girl was demanding his attention.

I looked down at my own knot in my hand that looked a little bit more like a pile of rope then what the instructions intended.

"Anyway," Irvette continued taking the rope from my hand, "I don't know if you've heard but I've already been asked to be a part of the Careers..." She trailed off and I wondered what her point was, "But I've seen the Careers that get betrayed by their own pack far too often in the Hunger Games at the end when there is no one left but the Careers and I don't really like the look of Markus," she glanced over to where the Tribute from District 1 was sizing up swords with precision in his swings and thrusts and I wrinkled my nose a little understanding the feeling.

"So, that's what you came over here to say? That you're not in the Careers?" I asked her when she turned back to face me.

"Yes!" she said, "...But also I wanted to know if you guys wanted to form an alliance?"

James' head shot up from his work, "Why?" he asked bluntly looking at her suspiciously.

Irvette's smile faltered a little and she looked insecure, "Well I saw your Reaping and saw how close you are and then the Parade, I think you guys are sure to get volunteers..." She drifted out of her ramble, "And I'm a good judge of character. I think I could trust you two. And I think if you let yourselves, you could trust me."

She handed me back the rope and stepped back away from the table, "Just think about it," She walked over to another station without glancing back.

I held the rope up in my hands and saw that she had tied it into the shape of a complex fish without once looking at her hands.

**A/N Yay finally got this chapter written. I had a bit of a writer's block so I'm glad that I managed to get this all out of my head so that I can move on and get into the better bits. I hope you are enjoying my story so far and if you have anything you would like to ask then please don't hesitate to ask! Thank you all for reading this far! xx **


	9. Chapter 8: The Alliances

Chapter eight:

James and I told Ray and Celia about Irvette's offer and to our surprise they didn't dismiss it as we had expected them to. Irvette was meant to be a Career and it was rare for a Tribute from District 4 to branch out from the Careers let alone seek out a different alliance when the Career's were so strong. A Career was almost always the winner of the Hunger Games and they always received the most sponsorship.

So for Irvette to remove herself from her alliance was a huge risk on her part as well as a big compliment that she had chosen us as Celia informed James and I.

Ray told us he would speak with Irvette's mentors but he was sure they would not be happy with Irvette's decision.

Word must have spread that Irvette had sought an alliance with us as the next day we received an offer from Ilium a 12 year old boy from District 6 as we were eating lunch in a dining room attached to the gym and Sawyer who had to put up with Imelda from District 11 as we were going to the elevator to go back to our room that night.

James and I were surprised and flattered that the other Tributes trusted us enough already that they would alliance themselves with us but we were weary too and we kept our distance from them until we had come to an agreement with our mentors about whether or not to make an alliance with them.

On the third day James and I split up during the day and I came across the Tributes of District 2 arguing over survival stations.

"This is a waste of time; we'll never use this in the arena!" The boy, Hunter, I remembered his name to be grumbled to his partner Megara. His face contorted in frustration as he failed to set a trap properly and the sticks he was using collapsed inwards in a heap.

Megara scoffs, "You never know! _Someone _might eat all our supplies and then we'll be doubly screwed if that same someone can't even set a simple snare that could have prevented us from dying of hunger! It is called the Hunger Games you know!"

Hunter flings a stick at her, "Why don't you do it then since you're so good at it."

I watched from the end of the table as she plucked the stick up and pushed him out of the way and began to set the trap far more successfully than Hunter. I watched her face change with concentration and I recognized the same look she wore when I saw her at one of the weapons stations shooting dummies expertly from a large crossbow.

Hunter trudged off in a huff after she shows him up with her snare and she lets out a pleased laugh. She looks down the table at me and shakes her head, "Boys," she says, "Always right until proven wrong."

I laugh surprised that she didn't mind me eavesdropping. "I know what you mean," I gestured over to James.

She smiled, "Its Helen, right? I'm Megara."

I nodded, "I know, I saw you with that crossbow that was pretty intense."

She winced, "Yeah, I guess... hey, how come I never see you using a weapon?"

I shrugged trying to appear indifferent, "I don't have any skills with weapons and I doubt there is much I could pick up in a few days that would make any difference in the arena."

"Maybe, maybe not," She replied, "But it might not hurt to try."

I shrug again, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" I asked though I was sure I knew the answer.

She winced again, "I've been training since I was 10. My dad was a Victor and he won using a crossbow and so he started training me in case I ever got Reaped." She laughs dryly, "Oh, you should have seen his face when I was. I thought that all these years he'd just been trying to protect me, but he was so _proud." _ I hear the malice in her voice and I frown surprised at how different her dad sounds from mine who was so upset and torn when I was Reaped.

"Well, at least you have had some training." I don't know how to make the situation lighter and we fall into an uncomfortable silence when she doesn't reply.

"Yeah," she finally says and sets her tools down, "Guess I'll see you around, though hopefully not in the arena." She gives me one last smile and moves away back to the weapons stand.

I hope that she means what I think she does, that she would keep her distance in the arena to avoid having the awkward job of killing me. Though I try not to get my hopes up, at the end of the day she was still a Career and more likely to kill me then let me off the hook if she wanted to go back home.

James and I sought out Ilium, Sawyer and Irvette after Celia and Ray had finally given us their verdict on whether or not to form an alliance after the second day of training.

"It would be better in many ways not to have an alliance as we don't know these Tributes and for all we know they could be playing us. But we've decided it'd be best for the both of you, to have that extra support in the arena." Ray had told us on our way back to our floor. "We've already given their mentors the green light so all you two need to do now is start to get to know your allies better. Find their talents and find their weaknesses, before they find yours because if it comes down to it, you are going to want to have the better foot hold if you're stuck in the arena and they are the only thing standing between you and victory."

James and I had surveyed our allies starting with Ilium from District 6. I didn't remember much of his Reaping but I remember I had hoped that someone would take pity on them and sponsor him so it was strange to find myself in an alliance with him. He didn't have any talents for weapons but he was less reserved in person and was good with words telling us about his District which made transport for the Capitol like the gleaming silver train that brought us here.

Ilium was young and innocent and small and in some ways I was glad he was on our side so that I could have a chance to protect him.

Sawyer from District 11 was a different story. He was quite sullen but James and I had seen him wield a scythe with ease though I doubted he had ever used it to attack someone before. He told us grudgingly he had wanted to be in the Career pack but his mentors thought it was better for him to be with us and we didn't mind so long as he used his talents.

Irvette was her same smiley self and was very glad our mentors had allowed us to accept her alliance. In some ways we were glad too. She was very talented with knots and nets and traps which I knew without a doubt would come in handy in the arena.

Our team was a bit rusty at best compared to the Careers but it was better than nothing.

I continued to shy away from Colt after my nightmare though I still got a few glances here and there from him that made me feel nervous though my emotions were running in two directions. He had been so nice and charming when I met him, but there was an unsettling part of me that screamed to stay away especially after the dream I'd had that still haunted me whenever I saw his face.

But he found me though on the third day as I was cramming in some last minute practise with one of the survival trainers. She had disappeared to go get some more matches when I felt a presence behind me and his breath tickled the back of my neck as I leaned over my makeshift fire.

I jumped back with a jolt bumping into him and whirling around to face him.

"You've got to stop running into me like that," He laughed as I pushed myself back against the table it a subtle effort to get further from him.

I let out a shaky exhale struggling to compose my features, "I think you're the one who keeps running into me," I told him lightly.

He gave me a lopsided grin, his handsome features brightening until he longer looked like the face in my nightmare. "Maybe..."

The silence stretched on a bit and I glanced behind me hoping that the trainer would come back soon.

"So," he cleared his throat, "Are you going to impress the Game-makers with your amazing fire starting skills?" he looked pointedly at my pathetic bundle that wasn't even smoking no matter how hard I tried.

I blushed embarrassed, "No, I'm still not sure what I'll do, but I'll think of something." I didn't let on that I already knew exactly what I was going to show the Game-makers test as they gave us our Training scores.

He nodded with a strange look on his face that I couldn't place. "Okay, well at any rate, good luck."

I gave him a weak smile, "You too."

He cleared his throat again and then looked back over his shoulder to where a small group of the Careers were practising with weapons. Seeing them distracted he turned back to me and lowered his voice, "I came over here to tell you that I've been asked to join the Career's group."

I raised my eyebrows at him. It didn't come as a surprise to me as he had the right build to be a Career and I had seen him practising with spears well so it was only a matter of time before they asked him. But that he was telling me this?

"I just wanted you to know because I need you to understand that you can trust me." He continued.

I lowered my voice as well, "Why would I need to trust you?"

He gave me a sad smile, "Because you and your brother have something worth fighting for, something I've never had... And if I know I'm going to die, then I want to die knowing I made a difference. And knowing that I meant something..." His confession left me shocked but still suspicious as to why he would tell me this as he moved away from my table. The Trainer chose that exact moment to return, shifting my thoughts back to making a fire though I could feel I was distracted for the rest of the day.

After dinner Ray sat us down and listed off the names of the Career's that he had learnt of during the day talking to other mentors and insiders.

The Career pack was quite big this year. There was the Tributes of District 1of course, Diamond who had an eerie beauty and was good with knives and Markus who volunteered before knocking someone out to get here who was dangerous with swords, from District 2 there was Megara and Hunter, Merrick from District 4 who had volunteered and was quite arrogant, Rowan from District 7 who was so like my dad with his quiet nature but I had seen him excel when it came to plants and food, there was also Tex from District 9 who had bullied the other Tributes often during the Training sessions and then there was Colt from District 10.

"There's a lot of brawn in that pack but not much brains so if you want to outlast them you've got to make sure you exploit their weaknesses well." Ray advised us. "Don't under estimate them but don't over estimate them either. They want you to fear them so they'll put on a show but that might be all it is, a show. Some of them won't really want to kill you if they don't have to so don't go giving those opportunities."

The next day we had our private training sessions with our mentors which we decided to have together. We had a later session at 2 o'clock so for the rest of the day James and I spent our free time playing games and talking. James admitted he was missing Britta and Dad and I agreed. I wondered how they were coping back in District 8. Dad would probably be at one of the markets selling his carvings and Britta would still be slaving away in the factory. Being a part of the Hunger Games made me wish I was still back in District 8. I'd take a hundred beatings from the peacekeepers over this.

At quarter to 2, Celia and Ray led us down to the Training Room where the Tributes of District 7 were just finishing up. Hazel was locked in hand to hand combat with a trainer while Rowan and their mentors looked on.

After they had left, Celia turned to us and told us to "go crazy" with a smile. James went first and went straight for a long knife with one sharp side and one toothed side. The trainer went through simple ways to use the knife and then how to block an attack or how to get close enough to attack someone else.

I watched unsettlingly hoping he would never have a reason to use this training but I was also in awe of how easily he picked up the moves and he soon had the Trainer sweating as he lashed out swift and sure at the practise dummies.

I think Ray was sure that I would pick up a knife as well but I surprised him by picking up a medium sized silver double headed axe from a stand and swinging it in arks and waves to get a feel for it and admiring up close the sharp curved edges.

"Uh, has she done this before?" he asked my brother.

James gave me what must have been a proud smile but it dropped quickly, "Oh yeah, this isn't new to her, so don't worry, she knows what she doing."

Practising with an axe was like second nature and I was so relieved to finally get my hands on it for the first time since I saw it sitting neglected on the weapons stands. To me it was a golden ticket. If I could get my hands on it in the arena then I was sure to stand a chance against the Careers.

**A/N Phew so this chapter was quite eventful and as you can see there are two main alliances forming so it will add some drama to this story for sure. I can't wait to write the next chapter as it will be about the training scores and could be quite interesting! xx**


	10. Chapter 9: The Rankings

Chapter nine:

The next day was the day the Tributes would go before the Game-makers to receive our test scores. This was a closed session where we would be given the opportunity to increase our chances of getting sponsors. We were marked out of a grade of 12, 1 being very bad and 12 being very good. Being on either end of the extremes could also increase the enemies we had as the Careers could use our scores to see us as easy pickings or as a threat, being ranked in the middle meant that you might be able to fly under the radar while the Careers picked off the extremes.

Therefore for this reason, James and I were going to make sure that we showed the Game makers we had potential to get sponsors but we had to do it in a way that would keep the enemies off our backs for as long as possible.

The session would start at midday and all of the Tributes met down in the foyer before the training gym. We were all dressed in our training uniforms as usual and sat along two benches against opposite walls in our pairs waiting for the Game-makers to call for the first Tribute which would be Markus from District 1.

The air was a lot tenser between us as we sat there in silence. Mixed emotions were running high such as fear from the younger Tributes, arrogance from a few of the Tributes and even dread.

Beside me James was bouncing his knee up and down nervously and his hands were clasped in front of him. I could feel waves of pent up energy radiating off him that was starting to make me nervous and several times I had to close my eyes against the nausea that followed making me want to throw up the small breakfast that I had barely swallowed down this morning.

To distract myself and to make the time pass I once again began to survey my fellow Tributes as I had been doing since I first arrived. On the bench opposite us, Markus and Diamond were lounging with an air of confidence and arrogance. Markus sneered when he caught me watching and I quickly looked away down the bench.

Megara was sitting between Diamond and Hunter who had his head tipped back against the wall and his arms crossed as though he was taking a nap in a display of boredom and dismissal. Megara on the other hand looked like I felt. Her face was a bit paler than usual against her dark hair and she was slouched back in her seat. The Tributes of District 3 were about the same height as Hunter but their thin structures next to his thick build made them look frail in comparison and I wondered what they would show the Game-makers.

Irvette was playing with a strand of her orange bronze hair and I could see a muscle twitch in her jaw as Merrick casually draped a huge arm around her shoulders like he did the first time they met during their Reaping.

Beside Merrick was the two Tributes of District 5. I'd remembered that the male who was no older than 13 was called Volt but I still could not recall the young girl's name.

To their right was Ilium, our ally. He was mimicking James' pose with his hands clasped and I caught his eye as his eyes danced around the room fearfully. Bow was next to him but her eyes were glued to a spot on the floor and she didn't once look up as though she was trying to make herself less of a target.

Another Career, Rowan from District 7 was near the end of his bench with Hazel to his right. He lacked the casual arrogance that the Careers usually oozed but nevertheless he made up for it in the brooding looks he gave the other Tributes.

James and I sat on the opposite bench nearest to the gym doors and I had to lean forward slightly to look down the line at the other Tributes.

Beside James were Argo and Tex from District 9. Argo was quite small for her age and my eyes almost skated right past her. She was very good at camouflage and I could almost bet that she would last long in the arena just by the fact that she could just disappear while we all battled it out.

Tex was a Career and I didn't like the way he was clicking his knuckles and giving some of the already scared Tributes menacing looks. At one stage he caught my eye and gave me a look which I responded to by rolling my eyes. I didn't want him to know that deep down he did intimidate me.

Next to Tex was the female Tribute from District 10. She looked a little despairingly at Tex and didn't look at all comfortable sitting so close to him.

I glanced to her right and took in Colt's casual posture. He had crossed one leg so that his ankle balanced on his knee. He was leaning forward slightly and his dark hair flopped slightly over his forehead as his eyes roved lazily around the room before falling to me.

His eyes burnt trails over me as he took me in as I had done to him and I held back a shiver as his eyes met mine and his deep confession from the day before echoed in the back of my mind. I stared back at him until a lazy smile crept onto his face making me blush furiously as I realized I had been staring.

I jerked back in my seat and at the same moment the gym doors were opened and a Peacekeeper in a familiar white uniform stepped into the foyer.

"The Game-makers will see you now, starting with District 1, Markus." The Peacekeeper informed us in his deep voice. Markus stood and gave us all an arrogant salute and was escorted into the gym.

I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding and tried to calm the staggered beating in my chest. I wasn't sure if it had been caused by my fear of not performing well of if it Colt who had startled such a reaction in me.

Time slowly ticked forward and I watched not very patiently as each Tribute disappeared into the gym making an effort not to look in Colt's direction. Some of the Tributes took more time before the Game-makers then others but it was hard to tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Finally the bench opposite us had cleared and Hazel of District 7 had already been in the gym for some time.

I jumped sharply when the Peacekeeper opened the door for me and James gave me a reassuring pat on the back. "Just do what you do best." He whispered to me.

I nodded once and stood catching Colt's eyes again as I turned to the door and walked stiffly inside.

The gym had been rearranged so that the weapons racks were placed just below the Game-makers lounge and everything else had been cleared away save for practise dummies and survival station tables that could be used if we wished to use them for our performance. The Game-makers were seated in their usual lounge area above the gym and I noticed a buffet had been laid out for them. The Game-makers were starting to look a little bored but they at least were relatively focused on the matter at hand when I came in.

"Helen Forge, District 8." I said and was pleased when my voice didn't waver. A couple of the spectators nodded and the head Game-maker gestured his hand as if to say 'proceed'.

I glanced at the weapons racks until I found the one I wanted and stalked straight forward. A few of the spectators murmured when they saw my choice of weapons and one actually spat out a laugh.

I know I didn't look like much but their blatant amusement and lack of respect made me irritated. My hand had come to rest on the medium sized axe that I had used yesterday in our private session but though I tried to make myself grab it I found that I couldn't. I knew that I had to fly under the radar and _just _show my skills but that suddenly didn't seem to matter. My hand moved without me asking it to and I grabbed the much larger and heavier axe next to it. This one only had a single blade on it like the one I used at home but it had a long handle and the blade was very wide and curved elegantly at the lower end.

My shoulder dropped a bit when I picked it up and I gritted my teeth as I lifted my arm higher in an effort to make it seem as though the axe weighed nothing to me.

I dragged three dummies into the middle of the room and then set myself up before them bracing myself and testing the added weight of the axe. I had to balance carefully to accommodate it unless I wanted to fall head over heels.

I closed my eyes for a second feeling the eyes of the spectators on me and let myself reveal in the small power I held over them in this moment.

Then without further thought I swung out to carve a huge crevice across the first dummies chest I then swung the axe back up to my shoulder to cleave the first dummies head clean off before drawing the axe around my head. I spun to the right using the momentum of the axe to hack the arm off the next dummy and starting making mince meat of that one too.

Fake limbs littered the floor and I marvelled at the ease of which I was able use the axe despite its weight. The length of the handle meant that I could reach my opponent without moving too close or I could move my hands up its length closer to the blades to put more power behind the movements for more damage.

The third dummies' head fell to the floor to join the first two with my last swing and I stilled myself gasping and sweating. My arms felt like lead and they slumped dropping the axe to the floor. The blade connected with the ground and its metallic clanging echoed through the empty room before it fell silent again.

I turned around to face the Game-makers and my eyes widened as I saw the spectators who where all in various stages of disbelief or admiration or even suspicion. Only a few were still seated the rest were on their feet gazing at me and what was left of the dummies at my feet. One looked as though he had spilled his drink and I recognized him at the one who had laughed at me. I returned the favour my letting out a snicker in his direction and was satisfied when his face coloured red and he looked away in embarrassment though I knew I would probably pay for it later.

The head Game-maker gave me a small nod when I looked to him and I stalked out of the room leaving the mess on the floor and the room still shock still.

I went straight to the eighth floor and ignored Ray and Pamelda when the stood up as I burst in. I locked myself in my room and pressed myself against the door hardly daring to breath. _What had I done?_ I thought to myself. I wasn't meant to push myself so far but anger had clouded my judgement and now I had most certainly painted a target on my back as they would either rank me so low that I would be targeted and not given any sponsors or they would rank me high giving me sponsors but dooming me to be targeted as a threat. My only hope now was that James didn't let Ray and Celia down so that he might not share the same fate.

Celia knocked on my door seconds later trying to get me to open up. I pushed off the door and sank onto my bed putting my pillow over my head to drown out the world.

No such luck. I felt gentle hands pry the pillow away and I looked up to see Celia leaning over me.

"How did you get in?" I grumbled.

She laughed softly, "I picked the lock, had to keep myself sane somehow back in District 8." She tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ears in a sort of motherly act and sighed. "Now are you going to tell me what happened down there or do I have to go and waste my time eavesdropping just to get it out of someone else?"

I groaned irritated at her persistence. "I just overreacted. I shouldn't have acted how I did but I just I got so angry." I sat up and crossed my legs. I replayed it all for her grudgingly and I was sure she would be mad that I had deviated from our plan

But to my surprise Celia laughed, "Oh I wish I could have seen their reactions I bet they got the shock of the century!" When she saw my confused expression she added, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Ray isn't too mad. Besides it doesn't matter what you did, I'm sure we would have reacted the same way and this could be a good thing."

"But it could be a bad thing also!" I cried, "What if they decide to punish me?"

Celia laughed again, her earrings glittering in the light. "Why would they? You did nothing wrong. This was a test to show them what you are made of and you did just that. The worst they could do would be to give you a bad score and I'm sure they won't." She fell serious after that, her eyes darkening. "You just showed them that you are a big competitor in this game and worth watching. They're going to want to keep you around so long as you give them a good show. That's all they want."

She frowned and played with one of her earrings before looking at me sadly, "You see my earrings?" she asked me.

I nodded curiously seeing almost 20 earrings spread out across both ears.

"Well you may have noticed that I get new earrings every time I come to the Capitol. I only ever come during the Hunger Games and I never get more than two new piercings and sadly never less than two..."

It dawned on me then, where she was going, "Oh,"

She nodded, "Every year I get a new piercing to mark the death of a Tribute that I failed to save. I get them as a reminder of my failure to save the lives of those children like I could not save the Tributes I faced in the arena in order to save myself." She pulled down the collar on her shirt and showed me a blood red tattoo of names just above her heart.

"Are those their names?" I asked her.

She nodded tightly and slipped the collar higher covering it up again. "The Capitol might forget them all as the years go by. But I remember them all and I will continue to remember and cherish them when no one else will. But you won't be remembered this way." She said firmly, "You are going to live your life until you are an old lady watching her grandchildren grow up. This much I have never been sure of until now."

A stray tear runs down the side of her face and I watch as it drops onto my duvet feeling the unsettling feeling in my heart take over.

What if I did win? Would I be able to live without James? How could there be a slither of hope that was only big enough for one of us? What if it wasn't big enough for one of us if it meant loosing the other?

I was distracted from my despair when the door opened and James strode in. Celia subtly wiped her tears away and plastered a smile on her face trying to be brave.

"How did it go?" She asked him.

"Well, I think. But what did _you_ do?" James asked me, "I went in there and the Game-makers were all wound up about something and were distracted at best."

I rolled my eyes and replayed what I had told Celia. James found it amusing too but was more concerned than Celia had been, "That was stupid Helen, and you could pay for this if the Career's decide to take you out first."

"I know," I said, I had already tormented myself with enough _'what ifs'_ for one day and was seriously in need of a break from this whole train wreck.

I ended up having to replay my session twice more to Ray and Pamelda and then to my prep team and endured even more scolding from them for my deviation despite telling them I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing.

Later that night we sat before the T.V and watched as August Goldfinch read out our rankings as each name was called a picture would be shown of us and then our score would be given. I was biting my nails in anticipation.

From District 1, Markus received a very high score of 11 and Diamond got a score of 7, from District 2, Megara, got a score of 8 and Hunter with a 9, District 3, Irvette got a 7, which was good for our alliance and Merrick got a 9 from District 4. Ilium got quite a low score of 5 however but I was too nervous to worry about that at this stage. From District 7, Hazel got a 6 and Rowan, the Career got a 7. Then August was reading my score.

"From District 8, the Twins, James has a score of 8," Celia and Ray whooped happy with his score and I flashed him a quick smile, "And Helen with a score of...my, a score of 12."

"What!?" I nearly shouted and Celia jumped up and did a silly victory dance.

"I told you it would be okay!" She winked at me and I let out a sigh of relief and worry.

"Quiet you!" Pamelda said and we went back to watching the rest of the scores being called all feeling a little bit more relieved.

Tex from 9 and Colt both got a 10 and Sawyer another of our allies got a 7. The rest blurred out of my memory and I felt myself jolted back to the reality that I would be a big target now that I had such a huge score.

"Okay, okay, settle down," Ray said after Eleanor and Pamelda popped open a bottle of wine to celebrate my extreme ranking. He looked at James and I sitting on the couch, "Now, just because you both have a high score doesn't mean that you are going to get sponsors just like that. Tomorrow night you have the live interviews with August and this is another chance for you to gain support and dare I say it, fans and of course sponsors so we will make time tomorrow to work on your images to give everyone the best impression of who you are and why they should invest in you."

"And we need to make time for you two to get ready" Kale added.

Eleanor was nearly bursting with excitement, "We have been working on the most wonderful outfits for you two which I'm sure you will look fantastic in!"

"It's not going to be anything like our Parade outfits is it?" I asked apprehensively.

She laughed, "Maybe, but my lips are sealed and you are not getting any more information about them until tomorrow night when you see them."

I wasn't too certain if I was looking forward to the interviews or not but I knew that they would certainly give all of Panem a look into our lives and if anything, this was the time to set the rebellion in motion.

**A/N Okay so I have not written a chapter in a while but here it finally is. Hope you like this one and I am very much looking forward to writing the next one. Also thank you to everyone who has read my story so far, ive gotten over 100 views so far which was more then expected so thank you every one! We are SO close to getting into the actual Games and I promise you it won't be long now! Hope you guys are enjoying the holiday season wherever you may be and I hope you had a good Christmas! xx**


	11. Chapter 10: Trust

Chapter Ten:

The next morning I woke early from a restless and near sleepless night. My mind was going haywire and I could not breathe with the thought of the Games beginning in little more than 24 hours.

The alarm clock on my bedside table read 4:27 am and rose from the jumble of blankets on my bed knowing that I would not be able to sleep anymore without taking a walk and moving my stiff limbs, which a walk unfortunately was hard to come by when you were a Tribute in the Hunger Games. Our trips outside were greatly supervised in the event that we might try to escape before we had a chance to meet our fate in the arena. But sneaking out was the only option and I needed to get away from the claustrophobia that had settled in some time during the night.

I changed out of my night clothes and pulled on some dark clothes going for the 'incognito' looks though my golden hair stood out blatantly against them in contrast.

Our floor of the building was in pitch darkness and was silent as I tip toed to the elevator. I paused with my finger hovering over the button to call for the elevator but then decided against it as it could easily alert someone to the fact that I was awake and moving about somewhat suspiciously.

So instead I opened the door to the stairwell and began to descend down. I had thought of going to the roof but I remembered the ground floor that housed the foyer which we had used to enter the building after the end of the Tribute Parade. It also provided some room to think and a different view then the view from the roof which had given me a sense of vertigo the one time James and I had been up there. Though I began to curse my choice after enduring the long and gruelling trip down that I would no doubt have to experience more on the way back up.

I was relieved when I was finally met with a door labelled 'ground floor' and I was rewarded with a cool blast of air from the air conditioning unit.

Our Training gym was also housed on the floor though it could only be entered though Tribute elevator as well as the front foyer where most guests entered. The back foyer however rarely used was still grand. On the day of the Tribute Parade two steel doors had been opened for the chariots and the horses to be stalled until they could be transported back to the Remake centre. Tonight however they were closed and curtains had been drawn across them to hide them from view. Couches, coffee tables and potted plants were set out about the room as they had been on the night but now took up space in the centre. I imagined it might be used by possible sponsors and betters judging from the large screen that covered half of one wall that lit the room even now in its emptiness with its glow showing each Tribute and their odds. My odds had risen favourable since the Test Scores were revealed.

Huge thick glass doors barred my exit from the entire building but gave me a view of the centre circle where our chariots had led us and spanned back down the roadway to the Remake centre.

I noticed a staircase to my left that led up to a balcony overlooking the foyer and looked out tall glass windows and I found myself climbing the stairs two at a time. I took a seat in the corner and leaned against the glass feeling its coldness seeping into my skin as I looked out at the Capitol.

It was quiet for this time of the night though every now and then I caught the glare of a car as it flew by on a distant road way.

I glanced back over at the screen on the opposite wall and watched each Tributes face as it came in to view in a loop. I was ensnared by Colt's smouldering stare and I flinched warily remembering how I had ogled him as we sat outside the gym.

Ever since I had met Colt, mixed feelings had been running through me like a bad fever. He intimidated me with his masculine presence and the way he could use weapons with such graceful ease and then there was the way he had appeared in my dreams making him all the more frightening. Then there were the emotions that I was not used to feeling. Attraction was one of the more dominant ones that tugged at my stomach every time I saw him. But there was something more that had been pushing me towards him ever since his confession to me as though his honesty with me ran deeper than just the surface. All this was topped with a big bow that was the Hunger Games and I was struggling to remember when I was near him that he was the enemy and would have to die inevitably if I wanted to save my twin or even myself.

My hands ran over my stomach at these thoughts and I lifted the hem up to look at the scars I had inflicted upon myself a few nights ago during that terrible nightmare starring Colt. They had scabbed over and were healing well but they were still a blatant reminder of my terror. _Maybe, _I thought, _if I stopped thinking of him as a human and started thinking about him as that monster then maybe I would be able to do the unthinkable if it came down to life or death._

"Who did that to you?" A deep voice rumbled to my right and I jumped, hastily pulling my top back down to hide the scars.

The dark figure came closer and my heart gave out as a well sculpted face was illuminated casting eerie shadows along his cheek bone and highlighting vivid blue eyes framed with dark lashes.

"Who did that to your stomach?" Colt repeated coming closer like a lithe panther.

My eyes had widened fearfully and I struggled to mutter out, "I...I did."

He stopped a few feet away from where I sat, "Why?"

"For fun," I said weakly trying in vain to make light of the fact that Colt was here standing cloaked in shadows with his hair tousled and dark shadows rimming his eyes, looking exactly how I must after my restless night. "I, I had a bad dream a few nights ago, about spiders crawling all over me and I tried to get them off."

Colt tilted his head assessing me but thankfully didn't call me out on my lie. He sat down opposite me, coming into full view in the light from the windows and leaned forward slightly. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head and leaned back subtly, trying to put some distance between us.

"Neither, thought I might take a walk and then I came down here and saw you here so I came to give you some company."

I cocked my head, "Thanks, I guess."

He smiled lightly, giving me one of the rare ones that lit up his eyes. "You're afraid of me."

I faltered, "Well, with good reason, we're in the Hunger Games and that means that you have a very good chance of killing me."

Something crossed his face but disappeared before I could read it. "Maybe so, but shouldn't I be more afraid of you after you pulled off a 12 without even touching a weapon once during training?"

I shrugged not wanting to let him in on my secret. Yet.

"But no, I don't think that's all. You are afraid of me because you think I might kill you just like any other Tribute here, besides your brother, given the chance, but it's deeper than that." He was good.

I blushed, grateful that he wouldn't see it in the darkness. "Maybe it's because you keep seeking me out like this as though you have an ulterior motive."

He laughed softly and looked at me so honestly that my heart skipped a beat, "Maybe I do."

My stomach was suddenly tied in knots, _what does he mean?_ I felt so exposed sitting there with his words hanging between us and his gaze spearing me to my seat.

He leaned back after a few tense seconds and place on leg across the other, mirroring his relaxed pose from earlier today. His eyes never once left my face and I flushed again.

"How can you be so relaxed?" I asked him after a while. I had to distract myself from the tangle of thoughts in my head.

He shrugged, "Because I have nothing to lose." The way he said it didn't make him sound cocky like it should have. He sounded almost... deflated.

"Really? What about your family? Surely you must want to see them again?" I couldn't afford to think about not seeing Dad again, or Britta. I couldn't lose hope as they were the only thing tethering me to life.

He shrugged again, "What family? I don't have any siblings like you and my parents have been dead for as long as I can remember."

I blanched, "Who raised you then?"

His face hardened visibly and I regretted asking, "My mother's sister, my Aunt Calera but she she's dead too now. I've been living on my own since I was 16."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I can't imagine what it must have been like, to be without both parents. I mean, I kind of can, my mother died when James and I were born and Dad raised us as a single parent. But..." I trailed off not wanting to further discomfort him. "Do you work? In District 10?"

He nodded not commenting on my abrupt change of subject, "I worked with the livestock. We start working at about 15 but some work earlier than that in poultry jobs or doing the dirty work around the farm. I was a cattle farmer, one of the youngest to be given the responsibility of managing a herd nearly on my own."

That explained his sun tanned skin and his muscled build. I could imagine him working outdoors in such freedom and open sky.

"What about you?" He pried.

I ran a hand through my hair embarrassed, "I worked in a factory, sewing clothes and uniforms. Not very badass and no way near as exciting or refreshing as your job must have been."

Colt wrinkled his nose and looked away, "It's not at all as grand as it sounds. The farms are run pretty tightly by the peacekeepers." He clenched his hands in his laps and I wondered what they had done to him. When I had run into him during the Tribute Parade I hadn't noticed any scars marring his chest though maybe he had some hidden on his back behind the cape he had worn.

I didn't press him to elaborate though knowing that some storied were best left untold. I thought of my own wounds and cringed.

"Have you decided whether or not to trust me yet?" He asked not looking up at me.

After that day in the Training Room I had struggled internally with myself trying to figure out if he had been genuine in his confession of if it was a ploy to trick me into letting him near me so when the Games came round he could cut me down quickly. I had wondered if maybe he was using the same techniques on other Tributes to lull them into a false sense of security too but something had stopped those thoughts as quickly as they came. He had sounded so sincere and almost vulnerable. He had told me he wanted to die for something, that he wanted to mean something. But I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. Had be somehow figured out our ploy to set change in motion, to start a Rebellion?

I sucked in a lungful of air and then let it out slowly, tasting my answer in my head first. "I want to trust you, though I'm not sure why."

Colt looked back at me but didn't smile or say anything he just nodded somewhat sadly.

"Although I don't know how to when you're with the Careers and that makes you a very big threat to me and to my brother." I continued. I felt exhausted as though my words had worn me down but perhaps it was just lack of sleep that made me feel this way.

He nodded again, "I can't change that now, it would be too risky to remove myself and anger them. But I want you to know that if it came down to it, if it was just you and me left, that I would give my own life rather than take yours."

My eyes widen in shock, "Why?"

The emotion in his eyes rocked me, "I've told you once before. Because you have something worth fighting for and you have something that means more than life or death that I have never had. I could never live with myself if I knew that someone worthier of life than I had died for the shell that I call my existence."

Once again I was shocked by how blunt and brutally honest Colt was. I didn't understand why he wanted to share this with me of all people when I hardly knew him and was scared stiff of him.

He stood abruptly shaking me out of my shock, "I should go...it's late."

I stood too, not wanting him to think that my silence had been a dismissal, "I...I'll go with you, you're going up right?" I gestured to the stairs and he nodded with a clenched jaw.

We exited the foyer together and tracked back up the stairs in silence. I was still lost in the tangle of my thoughts and I was certain he felt he had said too much. Maybe he wondered if I would betray his trust and he would pay for it later.

We came to the eighth floor, both of us tired and drained. He gave me a curt nod and turned to continue on up the stairs but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Wait," I choked out.

He glanced down at our hands but I refused to let go and lose my nerve.

"Thank you...for being honest with me." I gazed up at his cool eyes and felt a strange sensation run through me, "I know I've given you little reason to tell me anything and the fact that you trust me this much is...very flattering and I only wish I could return the favour though I'm trying, really I am."

Colt gave me a hard look, his brows coming down in a smouldering way that set every cell in my body on fire, "Maybe I'll have to give you a reason to trust me," at this he stepped in closer and pulled me in simultaneously till only a small slither of space separated us with our hands still entwined.

I gasped softly as he brought his head down to mine. His eyes met mine and paralysed me where I stood. His breath tickled my skin and for a staggering second I thought he might kiss me. But he moved his head until I felt his breath touch the side of my neck instead and he whispered low and seductively in my ear. "Good night, Helen."

Then he was gone and his hand was removed from mine as he moved back to the stairwell and disappeared, his echoed footsteps where the only indication that he had even been there.

I stayed there, swaying slightly as I tried to gather my thoughts but all I could think about was how his shoulders had blocked out everything else from view and the way his lips had been so close to mine turning my legs to jelly.

The thing that brought me back to reality was the shield of the Capitol emblazoned on the wall opposite me that reminded me that he was still very much a threat and was even more so now that I knew what effect he had on me.

_Never again, _I vowed silently. I wouldn't let my guard down around him again because next time, it could be the last thing I did.

**A/N So things are getting pretty heated up between Colt and Helen and I thought you might enjoy this chapter for that reason. I really hope you are enjoying my story so far! It's far longer than I expected it to be and I think its cause for celebration that I made it to chapter 10! Chapter 11 will be up soon after this; it's going to be about the interviews and should make things a little bit juicer. I might try dragging it out to the beginning of the Games so stick around! xx **


End file.
